Takuya Birthday
by Zepriyds
Summary: When you have friends like them you know they will always be their for you no matter what and especially on your birthday. Making it special for you can always remember. *Takumi fluff*


**Takuya Birthday**

**Seeing that is August now and Takuya birthday is in August I decided to put a birthday fic for his birthday month seeing that I don't know when his actual birthday day is. Well hope you guys enjoy it. Containing Takumi fluff.**

***T+Z***

It was a sunny morning where our favorite goggle head is peacefully sleeping. Today was no ordinary day because today was Takuya Kanbara birthday. Usually he wouldn't care if it was his birthday or not but this year it was different. How so? Well ever since he met his five best friends in the digital world, he couldn't help to feel that they are going to make his special day special, especially his female best friend.

He didn't notice that someone was knocking at the door for the fact he is a heavy sleeper. After a few minutes of knocking with no answer the gang decided to barge in. They decided to surprise him by coming to his house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKUYA!" the gang yells except for Koji, the lone wolf.

"Ahhh" the brunet yell as he fell of his bed. After a few second on the floor he saw his friends in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Takuya ask forgetting their grand entrance.

"Well we came to celebrate your birthday Taki" answer the oldest from the group.

"Yeah, have you forgotten about your birthday Takuya?" ask the youngest of the group.

"Oh that's right today is my birthday. Weird I had a dream that my birthday was tomorrow. Ha guessing I got the day mix up" answer the brunet.

"Typical, of you for forgetting your own birthday, if we weren't here I bet you would of never remember" said Zoe, the only female of the group.

"Guys c'mon we're here to celebrate his birthday not ruin it," said Koichi.

"He's right. Hurry up Takuya, go get ready. We'll be down stair waiting for you," said Zoe.

"Sure, I'll be down in a few. Just going to take a quick shower," said Takuya.

"Well hurry up," said Koji as he exit the room. The gang soon follows leaving Takuya in his bedroom.

Takuya can't believe that he forgot his own birthday. He felt foolish to believe it was tomorrow. After a few minutes making sure that it was his real birthday he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day.

Meanwhile the gang was talking to Takuya's family.

"You guys are sure that he won't suspect anything?" ask Mrs. Kanbara.

"We're sure he won't suspect anything Mrs. Kanbara. We'll distract him until it's time for his surprise. Don't worry we have it under control," answer Zoe assuring Takuya's mom that everything will turn out great.

"Thank you kids for helping us out. I don't know why but you guys are really special for Takuya, ever since he came home from whatever he was, I saw something different about him. It was like he went to some journey and learned something about it. It surprises me how he treated his little brother ever since that day and when he introduce you guys to us. I don't know what but I see a special bond in you kids," said Mrs. Kanbara remembering what happen in Shinya's birthday. Amazing how her oldest son grows up since that day. She was grateful that he has friends like them. Sure she met Takuya other friends before but there something about them that made them special, especially the female friend.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Mrs. Kanbara. He's our best friend. He taught us just like we taught him," said JP.

"Thank you kids for being there for my brother," said Takuya's little brother, Shinya.

After a few minutes of disgusting what to do and what time to get Takuya home, Takuya went downstairs to meet his friends. He didn't realize that his friends and his family were talking together. The gang realizes that Takuya was downstairs already. They decided to have breakfast at Takuya's house and then go out to celebrate.

After breakfast the gang went out to do the first thing at their list. They took to Takuya to an amusement park and spend a few hours there. After the amusement park they went to watch a movie that Takuya was dying to watch.

"Hey you guys, I'll take Takuya inside to get seats while you four buy the snack," said Zoe.

"Sure," they all said at the same time.

All the guys except for Takuya and Zoe know that they have a crush on each other for so long, ever since the Digital World. They decided for them to have some alone time well until they get the snack.

In the movie theater Takuya and Zoe were sitting next to each other while waiting for the others. They were talking about random things until one subject came to be.

"Hey Takuya do you like someone?" ask Zoe.

"Um…why are you asking Z?" ask Takuya while blushing.

"Well you should know me by now, I'm a curios girl" respond Zoe, eager to hear his answer. She had a crush on Takuya ever since the Digital World. Sure at first she fined him annoying but through their travel she developed a crush on him. At Ophanimon castle she had the courage to tell him how she felt about him but before she got a chance Takuya felt asleep. She was upset at first but let it go since they are going to a tough battle soon. _'Maybe today is the day',_ though Zoe.

"Yes Zoe I do like someone" confessed Takuya. Ever since the digital world Takuya had a crush on Zoe. He wanted to tell her but he was afraid of rejection. So he did the next big thing while being in the digital world, protect her. Even if she didn't realize but he always try to protect her from every danger. When it was the battle between her and Renamon he felt useless because he couldn't help her. He wished he had his D-tector but thanks to the Tucamon he didn't have it. When Zoe felt in the water it seem that he had lost her but when he saw the whirlpool disappear and saw Zoe return somehow he saw a new Zoe. Her new beast spirit impresses him especially since she can control her spirit. After that battle he was determine to protect her.

"Oh, can I know who?" ask Zoe feeling a little sad.

"I'll answer to your question if you answer me first," said Takuya.

"Sure"

"Do you like someone?" ask Takuya also eager to know.

"Yes" answer Zoe with a slight blush.

"Oh well this girl is amazing, brave, isn't afraid to speak her mind off, nice but mean sometimes, pretty other things. Can I know who you like?" said Takuya as he answers her question. Although he didn't really said who but he hope she can figure it out.

"Um…well he charming, goofing, not a really smart sometimes but smart when it needed, he's a great friend, isn't afraid to take risk and care for others," replied Zoe. After hearing Takuya's answer it made her heart break. Same goes to Takuya.

"Um…Zoe the girl I like is…"

"Hey guys we got the snack!" said JP holding up a lot of snack for them.

"Oh thanks JP," replied Zoe with a sad tone. She was hoping to know who is the girl who captures her Takuya's heart. Takuya wasn't please either. He was hoping to get Zoe's heart by confessing before the other guy gets it.

They all watch the movie a couple of time Zoe or Takuya will look at each other or sometimes their hand will touch when they are going to get popcorn.

After the movie they went to eat lunch in their favorite place. The gang orders a large pizza for everyone. After eating they decided to go to the park just to relax.

At the park Koji, Koichi, Tommy, JP, and Zoe surprise Takuya with a brand new soccer ball. Takuya was surprise especially since the soccer ball was from his favorite team, Japan Warriors, is even autograph from the team. He can't believe that his friends went to all this trouble for his birthday. It had to be hard to get this ball and expensive. He wonders how they did it.

"You're probably wondering how we got this soccer ball?" ask Koji.

"Um…yeah," he replied.

"Well since I'm rich it wasn't hard to get the soccer ball but it wasn't autograph yet. I was able to get the ball with their help of course. The hard part was to get the team to sign it," said JP. JP is a rich kid but he doesn't like to brag a lot about it. He wants to be treated the same just like everyone else. He just uses it when is necessary.

"Yeah it was hard but luckily I knew someone. My grandma knows the coach grandson. He and I always play together when I was younger every time my grandma took care of me. At her funeral he was present and told me if I ever need something just to call him. At that time I didn't know he was the coach for the Japan Warriors. When a few days ago he came to my house for a visit, since it had been a while since I saw him. He told me that he always treated me like a brother. When I told him if he had any idea on how we can meet the Japan Warriors he told me that he was their coach. I couldn't believe it that a young age he was. I told the gang about it and we went to meet them. Zoe and Tommy brought some treats for them as a thank you. Koji he helps them with some technical stuff they had since he is good at technology. We ask them when their next game here is in Japan and guess what?" Ask Koichi.

"What?" ask Takuya.

"Well Takuya today is your lucky day. They have a game today in an hour and we have tickets and VIP passes to meet them," said Tommy with excitement.

"Wow really?" ask Takuya. He couldn't believe it that his friends went to this much trouble. He never expected this.

"Yeah so we better hurry if we want to make it to the game," said Zoe.

The gang went to the stadium where the game was held. Their tickets were fronts seats so they saw the game up close. They were having fun even Koji. After the game the gang took Takuya to meet his favorite team. Takuya couldn't wait to meet them.

"Hey Mirochin," said Koichi.

"Hey there Koichi and Koji, I see you guys came to see the game," replied the coach.

"Yeah we did, the game was awesome," said Tommy.

"Well I'm glad you like it. So this must be the birthday boy, Takuya right?" ask the coach while looking at Takuya.

"Yeah" they all said.

"Hi there" said the brunet.

"Nice to meet you, your friends told me about you,"

"Oh"

"Well I see you're a fan of the Japan Warriors,"

"Yeah"

"Well c'mon meet the team,"

Mirochin took Takuya to the locker room to meet Japan Warriors. When Takuya saw them he couldn't believe it that he is actually meeting his favorite team. After greeting them and introducing them, Takuya and his friends were going to play a friendly game with them. After a 30 minutes game they decided to end it. Takuya took a picture with the team along with his friends to remember him of this day.

They all decided to head to Takuya's house seeing that it was time for his surprise. When they arrive the gang secretly sneaks inside the house before Takuya came. When Takuya arrived home he saw that no one was home. He heard a noise in his backyard. He thought it could be a cat or something. Takuya went outside to check it out.

When he was at the doorstep he was surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKUYA!" yelled everyone present, even Koji.

"What is this?" ask Takuya surprise.

"A surprise party for you silly," said Zoe.

"Yeah big bro," said Takuya's brother.

"Wow thanks you guys," said Takuya, happy of what his family and friends did for him.

He saw his friends from school and his family members. The rest of the night they celebrated his birthday. Takuya was really happy.

Zoe and Takuya dance a couple of times and others times they all play soccer with Takuya's new ball. The night was fresh and cool. After a while it was time to cut the cake.

Mr. Kanbara brought out Takuya favorite cake, double chocolate cake with peach. After singing the happy birthday song they all ate cake and chatted for a bit until the guest left.

Zoe and Takuya were outside talking while waiting for the others to get their drinks.

"Um hey Zoe do you remember what you ask me at the movie theater?" ask Takuya while looking at the sky.

"Yeah," replied Zoe while looking down with a blush.

"Well do you remember that I was going to say something before JP interrupted us?" ask Takuya still looking at the sky with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Um yeah,"

"Well do you want to know the girl I like?" ask Takuya, ready to confess.

"Y-yeah" she replied.

"Well only if you tell me who you like,"

"D-deal,"

Takuya took a deep breath before saying his answer, "Zoe the girl I like is…" he took a pause before continuing. Zoe was really eager to know who she was, she look at him but surprise that he was staring at her. The next thing he said surprise her, "you".

She was really happy that she was the one who has her Takuya heart. After a while Takuya though that he was rejected, he was about to get up until Zoe grab his hand. The next thing what happen surprise him the most. Zoe had kiss him on the lips, it lasted for a few second but still it was enough for him.

"Zoe, does this mean that you like me?" he asks making sure is not a dream.

She giggles a bit before answering him, "Yes Takuya I like you ever since our adventure in the digital world," she said.

Takuya was really happy that she kiss her again with a bit of passition. They stay like that for a few minutes until they heard a click.

_Click_

They saw Koji with a camera along with their friends. They both blush seeing that their friends saw them kiss.

"About time you guys," said JP. Even though he had a crush on Zoe he knew that she like Takuya.

"Yeah I thoguht we were going to make an evil plan to get you guys together" said Koji with a smirk.

"Either way we are happy for you guys," said Koichi.

"Yeah!" Tommy said with a smile.

Everyone laugh as the day ended and remember of this day. Except there is one more surprise for Takuya. They told Takuya to close his eyes while they got his last gift for him. He did what they ask him to. Tommy made sure that he didn't peek. After a few minutes they told Takuya to open his eyes. He was surprise it was a statue of Agunimon and the rest of the legendary warriors. Every single one with every detail on them. They told him that they went to this place where they made mini statues and how you can do it yourself. They went there to make this for him. They said to him that they will keep their own but he will stay with his and the rest to remember their time in the digital world. He couldn't believe it he really had friends like them. Koichi said to look in the bottom of Agunimon. He saw his name with the mark of fire and a part of a say. They showed him their. They all have the same thing and when you connect them they said  
"_It all started with a message but really it start here"_

"Guys thank you for this day and making it special. I don't know what I would do if you guys weren't here. Ever since we came home we became the bestes friend ever and we always had each other back. I'm lucky to have friends like you. Without you guys my life with be boring" said Takuya with a bright smile.

"Believe it or not life with be boring without you Takuya," said Koji.

When the day ended the gang left to go to their respect house. Takuya walk Zoe home seeing that it was close to his house. At the front step of Zoe's house Takuya ask her, "Well Zoe we still didn't clear something?'

"What?" ask Zoe with a confusing look.

"Well I'm just going to ask you"

"Ok"

Takuya took a deep breath and said what he always needed to say, "Zoe will you be my girlfriend?"

Zoe couldn't believe it, Takuya had asked her out. Before anything she nodded rapidly seeing that she couldn't say yes because of the excitement she's feeling.

Today was really special for Takuya and he knew it from the beginning he was sleeping. He knew his friends will make his birthday special and especially his female best friend oh I mean his new girlfriend. He's just glad to have friends like them and a girl like Zoe. No matter what life brings them they will always be together just like they promise to each other when they return. It doesn't matter if they hang out with their other people or their friends they will always remain Best Friends FOREVER.

**Well this hope you guys like my new story…I enjoy writing this story. Don't forget to review even if just a little bit of words. It will be appreciated. Until next time.**


End file.
